


Underhearts

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, My First Fanfic, pls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which I am extreme ut and kh garbage and came up with this au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Light Falls

"Long ago, three races used to live in peace on Earth: Humans, Nobodies, and Heartless."

"One day, a war broke out between the three."

"After a long and grueling battle, the humans were victorious."

"The humans then banished Nobodies and Heartless underground, sealing them in with the power of seven chosen guardians."

Many years later. . . 

Mt. Ienx 20XX

"Legends say that all who climb the mountain never return."

—————————————

A pair of eyes opened. 

The human, just now waking, slowly moves his limbs and sits himself upright. 

He gazes around the area, first to the sides, then down upon where he was sitting. 

A bed of white flowers. 

Gently, the body removed itself from the flora, and found that at his left was a path. A final survey of the room told him that the path was the only other option he had.  
He walked along the path and passed through the dark blue entry way.

In his path now was a spot of greenery, and a single flower. The child walked toward it, and saw it had a face. 

"Hi!" The plant spoke, alarming the boy. "I'm Flos, Flos the Flower!" Flos continued.  
"Looks like you're new around here, aren't ya? You must be pretty confused." Flos went on. "Don't worry, I'll show you how things work down here. Here, let's get started!" 

Suddenly, the boy's body faded. Emerging from him was what had remained visible. 

A floating red heart. Now trapped inside a box. 

There were other boxes as well. Smaller, and inscribed with writing.  
Fight. Act. Item. Mercy. 

And some type of bar.  
HP 20/20. 

"You see that heart?" Flos' voice broke through the child's observation. "That is your Light, the very culmination of your being! You'll start off weak, but you can get stronger by gaining LV!"  
The boy directed a look of confusion, to which Flos went "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! And you want love, don't you?"  
He nodded, and Flos gave him a wink and a smile as some small white object appeared around him, forming a sort of half arc over the plant.  
"Down here, love is shared through.." Flos quickly looked to the side, a flash of desperation quickly replaced by his smile "..little white friendliness pellets..!" His voice strained the tiniest bit at the end. "Go and get as many as you can!"

The boy urged his light towards the pellets, shock overtaking his features as he saw two drastic changes.  
1.) His HP was now 1/20  
2.) Flore now having the most terrifying smile

"You STUPID CHILD!" Flos yelled. "Here in this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED. Why would I pass up an opportunity like THIS?"  
Suddenly, the box surrounding you light grew smaller, and Flos' pel- no, bullets, encircled the boy's light.  
"Die."  
Flos laughed horrifically as he slowly enclosed his bullets around the light, unmoving in defeat that he would be done in. 

Something odd happened. 

His health had been fully restored. Flos himself was surprised, seeing him still standing.  
Then, off to the side, a burst of ice shot towards Flos, knocking him away and out of sight. 

A woman donned in a gown of white and azure, emblazoned with a strange marking in the center now stood before you.  
"What a horrible creature, tormenting such a helpless youth." She spoke. 

"Ah, don't be scared! My name is Aqua. I'm the caretaker of these ruins. I pass through here each day to see if anyone has fallen down. You're the first to appear here in a very long time. Come on, I'll guide you." 

The strange layout disappeared, the child's light nowhere to be seen. 

"This way." 

Aqua turned and started walking ahead, the boy quickly walking to keep her pace.  
Through another archway, both arrived at an entrance, leading to the door were two sets of stairs, decorated with a mix of amber and green leaves on the ground.  
Aqua walked ahead towards the door, and turned to wait for the boy.  
As he was about to climb, he had noticed a strange light shining in the center  
Reaching out his hand, he had a reprieve before taking in his new surroundings.

(The shadow of the ruins looms over you. You don't know what awaits you inside, but it fills you with determination.) 

 

Vanitas LV 1 --:--  
Ruins—Entrance  
File Saved


	2. Chapter 2

Following Aqua, the boy finds her waiting next to a series of stepping stones. 

"Welcome to your new home, little one.", Aqua began, smile on her face. "Allow me to teach you about how things in the ruins work." 

She walked towards the stones, moving in a counter clockwise pattern before flipping a switch on the northern wall. 

"These ruins are filled with puzzles. Ancient mechanisms built to keep the mind sharp and to test those who wish to enter. You'll have to solve them in order to move from room to room. So please adjust yourself to the sight of them." 

After following her example on the already solved puzzle, the boy followed her into the next room. Larger, with vines stretching across the walls and quaint streams of water flowing under a few bridges. 

"In some cases, you'll have to trigger many switches. Ah, don't worry, I've labeled the ones you need to switch." Aqua stated, walking ahead and stopping at the end of the room, before a set of spikes. 

The boy walked ahead and found the first switch (obvious from the writing on the wall in a delicate hand), then came upon a set of switches. One with writing, the other absent of the gray text. Rebellious, he flipped the unmarked switch. 

"Oh, that's not the right switch!" Aqua exclaimed. "I had even labeled the one you needed to flip..." 

Now feeling heat rising to his cheeks, the (embarrassed) boy flipped the correct switch. Spikes receded into the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

"Very good! I'm proud of you. Come on, let's move ahead." Aqua beamed. 

The next room was bare, save for a training dummy positioned against the farthest wall.

"As a human living in the ruins," Aqua started, "heartless may attack you. You will have to be prepared for this situation. Don't worry though! The process is actually quite simple. When you run into a heartless, you will enter a fight. When you're in a fight, try striking up a friendly chat. Stall for time. I'll come and clear up the conflict." 

"Why don't you try practicing on the dummy here?" Aqua suggested as she proceeded to stand in front of the exit. 

Intent on moving on, the boy walked up to the dummy, his light flickering before he encountered the same strange layout as he had with Flos. 

* Encountered the Dummy. 

He had moved his light over the box labeled Act. There he was given two options on act. 

* Check * Talk

He talked to the dummy.   
…

It didn't seem much for a conversation. 

Aqua seemed happy with him, regardless. 

The layout disappeared, Aqua smiling at him. "Very good! You are very good." 

With that she left and moved on ahead, the boy quickly following her.

"The next puzzle is in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?" Aqua asked. She then walked ahead and waited for the youth to finish examining the surroundings of the new room they were in. 

Curiosity in his eyes, he followed the matronly woman into a narrow hallway. 

Suddenly, a heartless appeared. 

* Shadow attacks you! 

* Check ♡ Compliment

* Threaten

* Shadow didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. 

Aqua, seeing that the young boy had gotten into a fight, strode quickly over and gave the Shadow the sternest look anyone had ever seen.

The Shadow slunk away, trembling slightly from the intensity of the stare. 

Giggling, the boy continued to follow behind the matronly woman until they had reached a long stretch of floor covered in spikes. 

"This is the next puzzle, but..." She faltered, concern and worry made apparent on her face. "Here, take my hand." 

Grabbing her hand with some tenacity, she then guided him along the path, spikes receding showing the way through. 

"Puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for now." She said. “Let’s move on.”

Entering the new room, Aqua stopped, nearly causing the small human behind her to collide into her. 

“You’ve done excellently thus far, little one.” She stated, smile across her face. “However…I have a difficult request to ask of you.” Her face nearly somber. 

“I want you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this.”

With that, she took off, her steps brisk. She had gone so fast that she had practically vanished. 

The boy’s short legs couldn’t possibly match the distance of hers, so he alternated between walking and jogging. 

After what had seemed like forever, he had finally reached the end of the room, on the verge of panting from exhaustion. He didn’t really need to jog, but for some reason, he felt it was urgent to get to the end as quickly as possible.   
With a quick glance at am oddly placed pillar, he had stepped towards the exit when Aqua appeared from the pillar.

“Hello again, young one. Don’t worry, I didn’t leave you. I was merely hiding behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However! There was an important reason for this exercise. It was to test your independence.” She explained. 

“Now, I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous explore by yourself... oh!” She gasped midway, causing the small boy to jump at the sound. “I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?”

And with that, she turned and took her leave. 

The boy examined the device handed to him by Aqua. It was a bit bigger than his palm, a few amount of buttons, and a fairly sized screen at the top. He decided to test the phone and gave Aqua a ring. 

“This is Aqua. You only wanted to say hello…? Well then. Hello! I hope that’s good enough. Heh.” 

A click and the call was over. It dawned on the child that he didn’t know that much about the woman who helped him. He decided to call and ask her. 

“This is Aqua. You want to know more about me? Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I’m just a little lady who worries too much!”

Click. 

Placated so far, the youth strode forward towards the next room. A few steps into the new area, his phone rang. A dated tune slightly echoed throughout the spacious room.

“Hello! This is Aqua. You have not left the room, have you? There a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?”

Click. 

He hadn’t noticed, but there was a Shadow to the side of the room. It wasn’t attacking, just standing around. He decided to go up and talk to him.

Silence. But there was low muttering that the boy had to strain his ears for. “Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling heartless. If you act a certain way, or fight until you almost defeat them…they may not want to battle you anymore. If a heartless doesn’t want to fight you, please…use some mercy, human.” 

Keeping the shadow’s advice in mind, the boy strode over to another light similar to the one he saw outside of the ruins. 

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. HP fully restored.) 

 

Vanitas LV 1 --:--  
Ruins –Leaf Pile

File saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ch 2 is finally up!! I'm super sorry about the wait! Life kinda messed me up and I just couldnt decide how to go about writing this and I wanted to make this longer than the first chapter. Its kinda hard transcribing this into writing... As always, feedback from you guys is always is welcome! If you wanna talk, my blog is data-roxass.tumblr.com !!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna include the fight with Aqua I promise!!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing fanfic, and I'd really dig feedback from you guys!! If u got any ?s just shoot me an ask at my blog: data-roxass.tumblr.com


End file.
